不要随便发脾气
by Prototype Jing
Summary: 贝雷丝*帝弥托利，BG


天帝之霸剑在空中游走，精准地击破了安装了魔石的怪鸟的障壁。

身边几名修道士开始吟唱起来，魔法阵渐渐显现，从中腾起的熊熊火焰，顿时将怪鸟困在了其中。

贝雷丝集中精神，再次甩开了天帝之剑，准备给怪鸟最后一击时，却被怪鸟濒死前扇翅带起的飓风给掀得失去了平衡。

她眼看着怪鸟的利爪抓向她的脸颊，下意识地抬手格挡。

"老师！"

伴随着身后一声焦急的呼喊，耳畔尖锐的呼啸破空而来，只见英雄遗产阿莱德巴尔之枪暴虐地刺穿了怪鸟的胸口，将镶嵌的魔石击得粉碎。失去了魔力供给的怪鸟顿时如同断线风筝从半空掉落下来。

倒在地上的贝雷丝抚胸定神，她很清楚自己差一点就没命了。真不愧是超大攻击范围的阿莱德巴尔。

说到阿莱德巴尔…她顿时皱眉。

铁蹄铮铮由远及近，骑士们从她的身后冲进了胶着的战局。青狮旗帜翻飞，很快就将怪鸟们的分别团团围住。顿时，喊杀声，念咒声，以及怪鸟的哀鸣响彻密林，

贝雷丝的身后，法嘉斯神圣王国的年轻的国王从马上跃下，金属的甲胄碰撞发出了哐哐的声音。他走到贝雷丝身边，绅士地向她伸出手，示意她扶着自己。

贝雷丝却别过头去，扶着国王的侍从达斯卡人杜笃站了起来。

"老师，你没有事真是太好了。"沉默寡言的杜笃难得开口。他提着银斧，时刻提防着怪鸟突破骑士团的围攻向他们袭来。

披着蓝色斗篷装饰着厚厚皮草的国王有些尴尬地收回了手。他只得先暂时放弃理会没有给他好脸色的贝雷丝，迈开长腿，从怪鸟尸体上拔下插着的魔枪，用尸体擦着枪头秽物。

贝雷丝的丝袜被划破了，大腿上留下了两道抓痕，膝盖也被擦伤了。

国王转过身时，正看见她拿自己的袖子遮着自己的伤处。心里的余火顿时燃起。

几个小时前，两人才大吵了一架，目前算是在冷战中。

贝雷丝本来准备说两句硬气点的话，比如"不需要你的帮助"之类的，看他的神色变得阴沉可怕，话到嘴边又生生地给吃了回去，只是扬着头，看着眼前的男人，用眼神表达着自己还没有消气。

"陛下，还有老师…要好好相处。"看着气氛不对，杜笃不得不无奈地再次开口，挡在了两人之间。

由于种种原因产生的不满已经在贝雷丝的心里积压有一段时间了。至于今天吵架的导火索，她在吵架的中途就已经忘得一干二净了。只记得最后她气得头晕，像一只炸了毛的猫一般向面前壮实如狮子的男人大吼道："帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德，别以为我会像其他人一样迁就你的脾气！你的政务和你床上表现一样差劲！"说罢，便摔门而去。留下了图书室里怒气未消又添了一脸错愕的帝弥托利和连连摇头的杜笃。

气愤之下，贝雷丝带着塞罗司教团护卫离开了菲尔帝亚返回加尔古玛库大修道院。

一路上纵马，秋日冷风习习，她倒是冷静了不少。两人的争吵开始在脑子里反复出现。她越想越觉得有些后悔。

作为法嘉斯神圣王国国王和赛罗司教大司教，两人自从结婚以来，因为事务繁忙经常是聚少离多。

这次从大修道院来到菲尔帝亚也是因为宗教改革的事与法嘉斯神圣王国方面协商，希望能借助王国贵族的力量推行一些制度。可是在议事厅与大大小小的贵族们连续商议了几日始终没有结果。于是贝雷丝私下里游说帝弥托利，希望至少能得到国王的支持。可帝弥托利却一直没有表态。贝雷丝顿觉自己在法嘉斯宫廷中孤立无援。

其实公正地说帝弥托利在处理政务其实相当干脆利落妥帖漂亮。只是站在她的立场来说，帝弥托利屡次三番将法嘉斯神圣王国的利益放在了放在了赛罗司教的前面，实在让她有些受伤。这本无可厚非，硬要说起来，应该是怪她自己天真，而不是对方差劲。

也不知骑马奔出了多远的距离，太阳西斜。一行人急着在天黑前赶到落脚点。于是他们选择离开了大道，抄近路走上了一条猎人常用的林荫道。结果运气不佳地撞上了数只魔石怪鸟。还好这一队都是赛罗司教团的魔道士精英。在力量悬殊的情况下还能抵挡攻势，勉力还击。

月光洒落林间之时，是帝弥托利带来了自己的专属骑士团狮子王队，和魔道士们合作击杀了剩下的怪鸟。

不过贝雷丝并不是很想立刻对帝弥托利表示感谢。她还在生气。除了气帝弥托利，还气自己失控发飙。

如果帝弥托利对她示好有诚意的话，也不是不可以就此揭过。她也会为她的一些言语道歉。

可是接下来帝弥托利的表现却让贝雷丝觉得他固执地就像一块顽石。

在帝弥托利的要求下，两人离开大道避开随从，进入了密林交谈。

"你要是想要道歉的话，现在可以说了。"贝雷丝靠着一块长满了青苔的巨石闷闷地说。

帝弥托利一脸疑惑，似乎不知道自己为什么要道歉。

贝雷丝扬起一条眉，那双平时明快清澈的眼睛里蓄满了不满，嘴也抿了起来。

"…"

帝弥托利宽大的手掌撑住了她耳边的石头，抿了抿嘴，又张了张口，似乎有些难以启齿。

"贝雷丝，你知道的，我是法嘉斯的国王…所以有些事情，我必须和你说清楚…"

他前言不搭后语，因果之间丝毫没有逻辑。

"所以？"

最后青狮低声吼了出来："我到底哪里差劲了！"

"差劲？"贝雷丝顿是觉得头大。她不觉得他差劲，可是真要让她一一解释清楚，那就是让她承认自己一时的天真和感情用事，居然希望帝弥托利能因为她而放弃自己的立场。

帝弥托利较真的性格她一直深有体会。一旦认定的事，就绝不会改变。不过，既然他问起来，贝雷丝决定最后一次试着说服他站在自己这一边。

她叹了口气，解释道："帝弥托利，我知道你的难处。不过这次不仅是事关法嘉斯，还有雷斯塔以及从前的阿德剌斯忒亚，我希望你再考虑一下。"然后她又加了一句安慰："其实你做的不错，是我说重了。"她点点头，像是自己在说服自己相信自己说的话。

帝弥托利的独眼中却流露出了一丝古怪的神色。他被手甲覆盖的大掌勾住了想要离开的贝雷丝。高大的身体很轻松地就将她困在自己和岩石之间。

"你这是做什么？"贝雷丝皱眉。难道她安慰还不够么？这个男人好像越来越难伺候了。

"我问的不是这个。"帝弥托利别扭地开口。

"那你问的什么…"贝雷丝"啊！"地似乎想起了什么。她脸上神色顿时变得和帝弥托利一样怪异。

她忘了，床上…

"…"

两人互相瞪着对方，却不知道怎么开口。

事情到了这个地步，贝雷丝对她的口不择言感到深深的后悔

"帝弥，我跟你说正事呢…而且我还在生气…"

自己说自己生气丝毫没有威胁力。帝弥托利的脸上则带着一抹不正常的红晕，混着犹豫沮丧尴尬，像是回到了士官学校时代，准备拆一份知道考得很糟糕的考试成绩单。而现在，贝雷丝就是这个成绩单，被帝弥托利捏在手里，越来越紧。

最后知道逃避不了的贝雷丝放弃了挣扎。她深吸了一口气，选择了一种不带感情的干巴巴地的语气，开始了说明。

经常前戏不足她难以承受，动作单一她觉得无聊，力气太大扭得她很疼，时间太长她快要累死了…

难以开口的事，一旦开口就越说越顺畅。贝雷丝没有注意到自己的语气已由自以为客观的说明变成了不满的控诉。

帝弥托利开始听得很认真，好像下一刻就会掏出笔记本来，仔仔细细地记上笔记。可越到后面，脸色掩不住变得越来越扭曲。看眼神就像要把眼前侃侃而谈的女人捉起来狠狠搓揉一遍。

最后帝弥托利在自己爆炸的前一刻，伸手捂住了贝雷丝的嘴，堵住了源源不断令人羞恼的话语。

"老师。"帝弥托利低下头，俯下身子贝雷丝耳边低语，声音低哑地让人害怕。"毕竟我还是你的学生。"

贝雷丝有一种不祥的预感。

"我表现不好，老师是不是应该负责到底呢。"

城堡最的顶层的卧室被壁炉里熊熊燃烧的木炭烘烤得格外温暖。蜡烛的火苗跳动着，给石壁镀上了暖黄。法嘉斯秋日冰冷的夜晚不能侵袭室内分毫。

沐浴后的贝雷丝，半靠在壁炉旁边的软榻上，全身赤裸地裹在蓬松温暖的黑白相间的皮草斗篷中。她手里晃动着酒杯，悠闲地从果盘中拈起石榴粒送入口中。被水汽蒸腾后的皮肤，如同她指尖的石榴一般，让人忍不住去采撷。

同样沐浴后仅用浴巾包裹着下半身的国王帝弥托利低着头，正忙着她往擦伤的膝盖和抓伤的大腿涂上药水，再缠上雪白的纱布。

那只受伤的腿，正被帝弥托利抱在怀里，细嫩的脚背顶着国王的胸腹。

贝雷丝半是玩笑半是勾引地用脚尖在他的结实的腹肌上揉了揉，像是在确认舒适程度。

她举着酒杯，挑眉看着帝弥托利，不放过他脸上情绪变化。

就像她所预料的那样，男人的呼吸不稳，大手捏住了她赤裸的肉感十足的大腿内侧。

"贝雷丝…"他低声抗议。

贝雷丝丝毫不为所动，用脚尖勾勒起了他肌肉的形状。直到他帮她包扎完毕，忍无可忍地膝行上榻，覆上了她的身体，将她压在身下。

一只失明的眼睛伤疤可怕，另一只则满是快要溢出的情欲。

他想要将自己埋进眼前女人的身体里，想要她的爱抚来满足自己。这一切都明明白白地写在他的脸上。

贝雷丝却伸手抵住了他的胸口，口中发出了不赞同的声音。"帝弥托利，说好了这回要听我的话。"

出了这间屋子，他是统治芙朵拉的王。而在这间屋子里，贝雷丝才是他的主人。

帝弥托利失望地停下了动作，眼中的欲望却越来越深。

她五指尖就像是专门为了撩拨心弦而生，贴在他的胸口，描绘着他胸口十字的疤痕，然后轻轻拈弄他一颗粉红的乳头，直到它变得坚硬凸起。

帝弥托利咬着牙，不满地吐息，就像是强行忍耐的坏脾气的狮子。直到贝雷丝将手中的酒杯递给他。他接过，然后仰头一饮而尽。

酒精含量不高，却如同火种点燃了不常喝酒的帝弥托利的血液，顺着血管很快燃遍了他的全身。他突然发力将他的女人连着皮草斗篷一起横抱起来，向宽敞的床上走去。

贝雷丝被稳稳地平放了下来，裹住她的斗篷已无法蔽体。帝弥托利找到了她的双唇亲吻，不让她有丝毫机会说出拒绝的话语。

贝雷丝一手勾着他的脖颈，一手则顺着他的身体一路向下，手指梳理他从下体蔓延生长的金褐的毛发，隔着浴巾蒙出了他半硬挺的分身。

即使还未完全苏醒，这样的分量已经十分惊人。当它完全从沉睡中醒来，那可怖的质量几乎每一次都会让贝雷丝感到震惊，吞下巨物的自己到底是在受刑还是享受其中。她想要驯服一只狮子并不是那么容易。即使这只狮子平时看起来温和毫无攻击性。可这一切都是假象。

他的动作一直没有任何技巧，不需要做任何事就已经有了满满的存在感。轻轻挪动就让贝雷丝的神经颤抖差点快要死掉。

和贝雷丝相反的是帝弥托利每次都很满意。自己的巨物被狭小温暖的甬道碾轧挤压，就像是无数只粘人饥渴的小手，攥紧了手心，卖力地榨取着。到最后，他甚至和可以长驱直入到贝雷丝的身体最深处，抵在孕育生命的温床。在贝雷丝有气无力的呻吟声中，播下了布雷达德家的种子。

这次贝雷丝并不打算如此狼狈地被帝弥托利控制。她要慢慢来，教一下这个没头没脑的男人到底怎样才能收敛一下自己的凶器，用技巧而不是蛮力。

帝弥托利一直是一个很好的学生，她只要稍微指点便能明白其中要领。

他照她说的，亲吻着她身上敏感的地方：圆润的耳垂，颈侧的血管，手臂内侧的嫩肉，满月般双乳的两轮，深陷的肚脐。那些纹轻柔而绵密，苍白的金发落在她的皮肤上，激起战栗的疙瘩。

最后他来到了她的最隐密的地方，熟悉而又陌生。他说不清有多少使用过此处，却似乎一直没有好好观察过。那里既是神圣如生命起始，而又淫荡如引人堕落。他从前一直莫名地避讳，担心自己会沉溺其中。法嘉斯圣神王国的国王和赛罗司教的大司教的爱应该是圣洁的，不应掺杂任何堕落的欲望。

可是事实却并不是这样，第一次的结合，他是背负无数死者的士官学校的学生，而她是出生佣兵的代课老师，违背教义，毫无圣神可言。可那又怎样。这是被女神苏谛斯赐福的婚姻，他注定和她水乳交融。

帝弥托利低头含住了她密道入口，试着用舌尖舔舐。

这样的举动让贝雷丝惊讶地叫出了声，下意识地想要合拢双腿。双膝却掌握在帝弥托利的手中。他的唇离开了她的花心，偏头亲吻她大腿根部的内侧，像是在安抚她。

贝雷丝知道帝弥托利一直对这样的事感到抗拒。她也有想要隐瞒的事，因此从未要求过他这样做过。

这是希尔凡告诉他这样做的么，还是其它人…

她咬着嘴唇，不知是否应该制止他，犹豫中却精神越来越无法集中。

她深知自己喜欢被这样对待。

曾经有人教会她去享受性的快乐而不是羞耻拘束。教会她大胆地说出自己的感受，了解自己身体的每一处能带给她快感的地方。他帮她找到了它们，然后用他的指尖唇间将他们揉搓绽放，用他的身体的箭精准地射穿，就像是黎明的日光投射在彩色玻璃窗上，碎成七彩的斑驳。

她一直想要忘记这些，那个狡猾的男人却早已在她身上打下了烙印。

一件事早就过去的事，她一直无法向帝弥托利坦白。

思绪飘忽不定，罪恶感让贝雷丝身体的温度忽热冷却，她意识到自己竟然会在这样的时刻想起其它的人，这是否是对帝弥托利的不忠？

而就在这时，自己最敏感的核心帝弥托利的口中忽然被男人坚硬的牙齿冒失地划过，神经末梢顿时激起了噼啪的火花。

身体总比思维来得诚实。冷汗中贝雷丝浑身紧绷，腰肢扭出了一个不正常的弧线，下体哆嗦着泌出大量的潮水打湿了引线，身体中的受潮的火星异常艰难地燃烧着。

这难受的高潮却远没有结束。她听见帝弥托利的声音像是从很远的地方传来。"老师，我做的好吧…"

贝雷丝恍惚中喃喃："不要了…这样不行…"

"这可不行，一切还没开始呢。"他对自己的表现似乎十分满意。"原来老师这么喜欢被舔。从前为什么不说呢。"他的用词不知为什么变得粗俗起来。独眼仔细打量着承受着花穴阵阵收缩的贝雷丝，就像是在欣赏自己的作品，然后他低头亲吻她，让她尝到了自己的蜜液淫靡的味道。

"贝雷丝…"他念着她的的名字，不可以说国王差劲。"

惩罚一般，帝弥托利的手指的刺入了她的甬道。模仿着性事的动作，深深浅浅地抽插起来。

贝雷丝呼吸变得急促。他那双长期习武的手远比唇舌粗糙。尽管有了蜜液润滑，娇嫩的壁内被摩擦，还是让她产生了不适。"太快了…别…"她的手指扣紧了他的肩头，脱口而出。

帝弥托利听了她的话，立刻放慢了速度，开始尝试用另外的方式，在她湿淋淋的甬道中摸索着。不是从前简单粗暴的抽插，而是一点点地前行，细致地触碰和感受。很快地，他就发现触碰到了一块与众不同之处，深陷在肉壁的一角。他试探地曲指轻轻按压，贝雷丝呼吸顿时一抽，只觉得一股蜜液自身体内部喷出，再次冲刷着潮湿的甬道。

"老师…你这里…"帝弥托利似乎明白了什么，湿润让他很容易地再放进一根手指。他像是用手指试图展平那处的褶皱一般，轻拢慢拈，像是在战场上找准了敌人弱点，连连进攻。

贝雷丝紧紧抓住他的手腕，连连摇头。像是既不让他收手，又不让他继续。强烈的刺激让她根本说不出话来。

"老师，你很舒服吧？嗯？"帝弥托利的独眼中浮现出了愉悦，他知道自己做得很好，"唔…老师可能也喜欢这样吧…"说着，他一手将她扶起，靠在自己肩头。

贝雷丝眼睁睁地看着他用深入她体内那只大手粗糙的拇指抵住了甬道外凸起充血的花蒂，转圈地按压。同时甬道中的软肉也被另外两根手指狠狠弹了一把。

第二次高潮来得猛烈而且绵长。她呻吟出声，甬道开始了不受控制地抽搐。身体不自觉地后仰，从帝弥托利的肩头滑倒在柔软的床上。白皙的前胸不知何时爬上了红晕，漂亮的眼睛无神地望向了床顶的帷幔，渗出了点点泪水。

帝弥托利从她的下体收回了湿漉漉的手。他将还在高潮余韵中的贝雷丝扶着坐了起来。失去了堵塞的下体，顿时流出一滩液体，打湿了床榻。他注意到了这一点，很满意自己的杰作，用额头抵住了贝雷丝的前额，一会儿唤着老师，一会儿唤着贝雷丝，又捧起她的脸颊，轻吻她的眉眼。

帝弥托利心情舒畅，就像当年学会了新枪法，迫不及待，跃跃欲试。

他带着贝雷丝的手抚摸上了他的硕大，那里硬挺滚烫，提醒贝雷丝他需要褒奖。

贝雷丝遂了他的意，俯下身去，捧起那一掌握不住一圈的枪身。伸出了舌头，试探地舔了舔如鸡蛋大小的头部的小孔渗出的液体。

帝弥托利舒服地叹了一口气，他的手在贝雷丝柔软的发丝中，下意识地拽紧了她靠近脖颈的头发，用自己的巨物在了贝雷丝的唇颊划过，留下水痕。

这样强势的举动，带起了点点屈辱感。贝雷丝却无法说话，因为她一开口，那个可怖的男根便滑进入了她的口中。她不由地握紧了那根部满青筋的粗大，努力用唾液打湿他。

男人的浓密体毛在她舔弄两颗卵蛋时搔弄着她的脸颊，她的鼻腔中充满了帝弥托利的味道。

她很熟悉他的气味。每次和帝弥托利交合，都她一直很细心做着同样的准备。用自己的唾液一点点润湿他，否则吃苦头的是她自己。

她将他含在口中，知道自己无法完全吞下它。在出现排斥的干呕前，尽量将它往喉中深入，用喉头和口腔吞咽挤压。希望能先让帝弥托利在她口中发泄一次，能让自己他进入甬道时稍微好过一些。

不过这回贝雷丝使出浑身解数舔弄吮吸，帝弥托利却一直没有像往常一样缴械。

贝雷丝被帝弥托利拉起来，重新压倒在床榻上轻吻时，为自己的将要承受之事感到一丝紧张。

"老师别怕。这回一定温柔。"

"你每次都这么说。"贝雷丝抗议。

帝弥托利轻笑，没有说话，只是低头吻了吻她的嘴唇。然后他抬起她的腿盘在自己的腰间，按住了贝雷丝的腰肢，握着自己的分身，对准了那早就泥泞不堪的花心，缓缓地沉下腰去。

贝雷丝屏着呼吸，她脸变得扭曲。下体狭窄的入口被撑开，紧绷得没有一丝缝隙。

上面的男人目不转睛地看着她，不放过她脸上每一个细微的表情。

"来…放松一些。"帝弥托利低声细语，像是在给她下着某种催眠的魔咒，"让我进去…"

或许是方才两次高潮，贝雷丝的甬道比从前柔软了不少。这回帝弥托利的进入不像以往那般如战场杀敌般咬牙切齿。

他似乎明白了贝雷丝所说的技巧。在甬道中前行时，缓缓的推入一寸，又欲擒故纵地向往退出少许，再次推入比方才更远的距离。如此反复，他竟然轻松地来到了曾经艰难奋战许久才能来到的深处。

这个过程身下的女人并没有像从前那般难受得反抗，只是有气无力地喘息，在他开始律动的时候，咬住嘴唇却咬不住哼出的娇吟。

他忽然明白为什么贝雷丝会说他差劲。现在的他也认为从前的自己的确差劲。

明明是年长于自己的老师，可身下的贝雷丝和他比起来是这么娇小，赤身裸体的地肉搏完全不是他的对手。自己轻而易举地就可以制服她。他总是惊叹于这样的鲜明的差别。

"老师…"他微喘着，窄腰连连发力，动作不停，强壮手臂撑在贝雷丝的腰侧和耳畔，不让自己重量落在贝雷丝的身上。"我觉得今晚…可以来很多次…"

贝雷丝的双腿圈在他的腰间，双臂环抱他的脖颈。她承受着帝弥托利的动作，他被顶地连连耸动。她的学生做得很好，令人难以承受的质量填满了她，饱胀得快要像是成熟几欲炸裂的石榴，带给她强烈的满足。脚趾舒服地蜷缩，她在呻吟中开口："多少次都行…"

漫长的奋战一直持续到了天蒙蒙亮起。

帝弥托利从来不会说谎，那一晚两人确实进行了很多次。他感慨自己曾经实在太古板，这一晚就像是从未接触女人的毛头小子一般，探索贝雷丝的身体每一处皮肤。他像婴孩一般吮吸着贝雷丝的双乳，将她碍事的双腿搭在自己的肩上；像交合的兽类一般从背后进入她，轻易地挤压到她喜欢位置；在她想要手脚并用想要逃离令人疯狂的高潮时，捉着她的腰将她拖回来，强行灌入自己的种子。

贝雷丝不是柔弱的女子。她承受了一夜帝弥托利的热情，轻吻间低声回应着爱语，爱抚着他因激情颤动的肩头。

"贝雷丝…你说的事我会想办法的…"

烛火早已熄灭，寝室的床榻上一片狼籍。壁炉里炭火还有余温，旁边的软榻上，两人赤裸环抱在厚厚的皮草下。

贝雷丝闻言，顿时从男人胸口抬起了头。

"那些贵族交给我处理。"帝弥托利一手轻轻捻着她的柔软的发丝，一手扶着她的臀缓缓下滑。

贝雷丝抓住了他的手。

"这样不好吧，你只需要表明态度，具体的还是我来比较好…"

"老师，我早就不是士官学校青涩的学生了。你不用事事迁就我。"他说着，脸上露出了奇特且满足的神情。"而且，我想接下来老师会忙得不可开交。"

"为什么？"贝雷丝一头雾水。

低沉的笑音在喂饱的雄狮胸腔中嗡嗡响起。"忙着考虑怎么给我生一堆孩子。"


End file.
